Like a Fool
by Glasgow
Summary: Joyeux Anniversaire Amelia! Même si les principaux intéressés ne l'ont pas encore réalisé, le destin ne peut séparer deux âmes-sœurs. Greg/John


Amelia, merci pour ton soutient permanent, ta gentillesse et ton adorable façon de supporter chacun de mes délires lors de nos conversations. Tu aimes ce couple autant que moi et pour ça je ne peux que me réjouir. J'ai donc pensé que ceci était approprié aujourd'hui, en espérant que cela te plaise. Un très bon anniversaire à toi :)

Et à tous les autres également, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Concernant le titre je ne me suis pas compliquée la vie, j'écoute en boucle la bande originale de New York Melody en ce moment, alors j'ai pioché dedans XD

ooOoo

John entra dans le restaurant en consultant sa montre. Voilà qu'il avait presque une demi-heure d'avance. Il se serait bien passé de cette attente mais il avait surtout voulu quitter l'appartement avant le retour de Sherlock et s'éviter ainsi ses sarcasmes. Ce n'était pas nouveau, chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendre à l'un de ses nombreux rencards il essuyait au mieux un froid désintérêt, au pire des moqueries pouvant s'avérer blessantes. Au début il n'avait pas de mal à passer outre ou à se défendre, mais ces derniers temps c'était plus difficile et il était plus touché par ces remarques qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. Cela venait peut-être du fait qu'il commençait lui-même à se lasser de toutes ces sorties qui le plus souvent ne donnaient rien. La plupart du temps il sortait une fois encore avec une femme puis ne la voyait plus, parfois il pouvait emmener sa compagne jusqu'à son lit, où il prenait d'ailleurs de moins en moins de plaisir, mais ils se séparaient toujours dès le lendemain. Quand il avait de la chance il en prenait pour quelques semaines, mais là encore c'était du temps perdu vu la façon dont cela se terminait, et pas toujours du fait de Sherlock.

Ce n'était pas faute de vouloir enfin d'une véritable relation. Il avait quarante ans, il voulait enfin construire quelque chose, mais rien n'y faisait… Alors il continuait à sortir, espérant encore naïvement rencontrer la femme. Cet espoir semblait de plus en plus vain et John était désormais las de s'y accrocher. A plus forte raison que ces derniers temps les propos récents de son colocataire ne le lâchaient plus. Effectivement une dizaine de jours plus tôt, avant justement l'un de ses rendez-vous, Holmes lui avait suggéré, puisque les femmes ne donnaient rien, d'essayer de se tourner vers les hommes. Le blond avait marmonné un vague "Mais je ne suis pas gay" avant de filer sans même donner la peine de se préparer convenablement, plus secoué qu'il n'aurait voulu par cette conversation. Son rencard avait été le plus raté de sa carrière pathétique de séducteur, sa compagne s'avérant totalement insipide tandis que lui tentait de comprendre pourquoi il accordait tant d'importance à ce qu'avait dit Sherlock.

Et ce soir-là, voilà qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser à nouveau. Mais c'était absurde, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il n'était effectivement pas gay. Qu'il prenne du plaisir à passer du temps en compagnie de Lestrade indiquait simplement que celui-ci était un bon ami. Qu'il soit parfois hypnotisé par le corps de Holmes quand celui-ci traversait l'appartement avec une simple serviette de toilette autour de la taille – ce type n'avait décidément aucune notion de pudeur ! – signifiait juste qu'il appréciait ce qui était beau, qu'importe le genre. En étant tout à fait honnête, il avait bien fantasmé parfois sur l'un ou l'autre de ses compagnons d'armes quand il était en Afghanistan, avait même été attiré un jour par un patient… Mais il avait mis cela sur le compte de… de rien du tout à la vérité, il avait préféré étouffer dans l'œuf toute interrogation. Tout simplement parce que s'il s'était avéré homosexuel il l'aurait forcément su plus tôt. Il était donc complètement absurde à se morfondre désormais. Ce n'était pas parce cela ne fonctionnait pas comme il l'espérait avec les femmes qu'il devait se tourner vers les hommes par dépit.

Il en était là dans ses pitoyables tentatives pour se calmer lorsqu'il donna son nom au maître d'hôtel pour s'entendre dire sans surprise que sa table n'était pas prête. Il alla donc au bar, où il commanda un bourbon. L'alcool l'aiderait très certainement à se détendre en attendant ce qui s'apparentait à un retour au front.

Il sursauta quand une main ferme se posa sur son épaule mais retrouva enfin le sourire en se retournant. Greg était près de lui, le regardant avec malice, détaillant autant sa coiffure que sa tenue soignée.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu étais si pressé de nous fausser compagnie, dit le policier

- Oui, en partie pour ça. Mais de toute façon tu connais Sherlock, quand il est avec ses expériences il ne m'adresse pas plus la parole qu'à toi. »

L'aîné eut un petit rire avant de commander un scotch.

« La raison pour laquelle je l'ai abandonné rapidement moi aussi.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu sortais », nota John en éprouvant plus de tristesse qu'il n'aurait dû.

Greg se détourna pour fixer son verre avait de le porter à ses lèvres d'un mouvement plus long que nécessaire.

« En fait jusqu'au dernier moment je n'étais pas sûr de venir, avoua-t-il ensuite.

- Premier rendez-vous ?

- Mouais. Et tu sais le plus pathétique ? s'enquit le policer avant de désigner le bouton de fleur épinglé à sa boutonnière. J'ai convenu avec elle de porter ceci pour qu'elle me reconnaisse, parce qu'on ne s'est jamais vus.

- Site de rencontres ? proposa le blond qui avait déjà essayé, quoi que sans grand succès cette méthode.

- Même pas. C'est une amie de ma sœur. Apparemment je fais tellement pitié à mon entourage depuis mon divorce que chacun veut me présenter quelqu'un. J'ai résisté jusque-là, préférant trouver quelqu'un par mes propres moyens. Mais bon, avec mon boulot je fréquente pas grand monde en dehors des criminels ou des victimes… Et un procureur j'ai déjà donné, marmonna-t-il avec une grimace en référence à son ex-femme. Alors pour une fois j'ai décidé de faire confiance à ma sœur. Qui en est elle-même à son troisième mariage, conclut-il avec un rire misérable avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

- Nous sommes désespérants, confirma John. Triquons à ça. »

Ce qu'ils firent en échangeant un regard complice.

« Et toi ? interrogea le policier.

- Une intérimaire à mon cabinet. Elle a l'air gentil et le courant passe plutôt bien entre nous, pour les rares fois où on a pu discuter. Alors il y a quelques jours je me suis dit, eh puis merde ! Mais bon, j'y crois même pas. Ça va être un nouveau fiasco à ajouter à la liste.

- Bienvenue au club. Définitivement désespérants. Et on se ressemble tellement que nous voilà dans le même restaurant. La prochaine fois c'est ensemble qu'on devrait sortir. »

A cette idée le médecin piqua un fard. Décidément ce genre de sous-entendus n'arrêtait pas en ce moment, comment pouvait-il espérer pouvoir gérer ça dans ces conditions ? Il préféra ne rien répondre et termina plutôt le contenu de son verre. Les quelques minutes suivantes se passèrent dans un silence des plus inconfortables, jusqu'à ce que John ne voie une jolie brune entrer dans l'établissement. Il plaqua un sourire de circonstance sur ses lèvres tout en quittant son tabouret.

« Voilà mon rencart, dit-il d'un ton trop enjoué pour être honnête. Je te laisse. Bonne soirée.

- A toi aussi John. Elle est plutôt mignonne. Tu me raconteras ? »

L'interpellé hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner tout en ayant conscience que c'était finalement la mauvaise chose à faire.

Lestrade le regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur, se sentant plus las que jamais. Il avait eu un moment de motivation lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, parce que c'était bon de retrouver certains gestes, se préparer, se coiffer, choisir des vêtements qu'il ne mettait pas en temps normal… La perspective d'autre chose pour une fois qu'une énième soirée au bureau ou devant un film débile à la maison avec des restes quelconques trouvés au fond du frigo lui avait fait plaisir. Mais ensuite en sortant, à mesure qu'il approchait du lieu de son rendez-vous, le malaise avait recommencé. Etait-il à ce point désespéré pour sortir avec une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue ? D'accord il avait cinquante ans et une vie sociale proche du néant mais il n'en était pas si frustré. C'était bon aussi de s'accorder du temps à soi sans se soucier d'une compagne qui exigeait des concessions. D'autant que si celle-ci s'avérait ressembler à son ex alors c'était plus que mal barré.

Celle qu'il attendait ce soir en valait-elle le coup ? Il aurait dû être capable de faire confiance à sa sœur, mais ils ne s'entendaient pas assez pour cela. Alors il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne se sentirait pas spécialement proche de l'une de ses amies.

Pourtant il avait accepté cette sortie et comme tout adulte sérieux, il se devait d'assumer cette responsabilité. Une soirée serait vite passée de toute façon. D'aucun ferait remarquer que si elle s'avérait mignonne, qu'ils ne s'entendent pas plus que cela ne l'empêcherait pas ensuite d'avoir la possibilité de tirer un coup. Même cette perspective, alors qu'il faisait ceinture depuis un moment, ne l'excitait pas le moins du monde. Depuis un certain temps déjà l'intimité avec les femmes ne l'attirait plus le loin du monde, l'une des raisons peut-être des infidélités de son épouse. Il avait longtemps mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue, la lassitude quant à sa vie. C'était plus simple ainsi que s'interroger sur ses vrais désirs.

Un mois plus tôt pourtant il avait eu une révélation, qui avait remis pas mal de choses en perspective, révélant une part de lui qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à assumer. Une enquête l'avait mené dans un club gay réputé de la capitale, où la victime avait passé sa dernière soirée avant d'être retrouvé mort. L'interrogatoire du barman n'avait rien donné mais avait provoqué un sérieux trouble chez l'inspecteur. Le beau blond, plus malin qu'il n'y paraissait et doué d'un sacré sens de l'humour en plus d'une assurance qui forçait le respect, avait plu à Greg. Même le fait qu'il soit un peu trop jeune pour lui ne l'avait pas poussé à se reprendre. Et il avait été moins discret que prévu puisque le jeune homme, à la fin d'un entretien moins constructif qu'il n'aurait voulu, lui avait tendu son numéro de téléphone, accompagné d'un clin d'œil plus que suggestif.

L'inspecteur avait hésité de longues heures avant de se décider à passer un coup de fil. Le gamin – il n'avait pas trente ans, à se demander où Greg avait la tête – avait apparemment compris mieux que lui ce qu'il avait en tête ainsi que ce qu'il désirait réellement. Pas de relation, pas la moindre promesse… Alors il l'avait fait venir dans son appartement, avec tout ce que cela sous-entendait. Lestrade n'était pas arrivé depuis cinq minutes qu'ils étaient déjà à moitié nus dans la chambre, à s'embrasser avec une rage qui trahissait la frustration de l'aîné. Cela n'avait duré que le temps d'une nuit absolument intense et unique. Mais faire face à cela n'était pas évident, surtout à son âge. Depuis lors il n'avait pas récidivé, même si l'envie l'avait repris parfois.

Il ne comprenait pas en revanche pourquoi il repensait à tout cela justement ce soir. Pas alors qu'il espérait passer une bonne soirée. Cela n'allait certainement pas l'aider à passer un bon moment avec une femme. Qu'il ait rencontré John n'était que le hasard, en aucun cas un quelconque signe de quoi que ce soit. Quoi qu'à la vérité il n'aurait pas été contre emmener le médecin dans son lit, c'était quelque chose qui l'avait frappé ces dernières semaines. Il n'avait néanmoins rien fait dans ce sens. Non pas à cause de l'hétérosexualité affichée de Watson – lui-même était la preuve que rien n'était jamais joué concernant sa sexualité – mais bien par crainte de mettre en danger leur amitié. John était son meilleur ami, ce qui lui avait manqué pendant bien longtemps alors prendre le risque de gâcher cela pour une histoire d'hormones…

« Greg ? »

Surpris, celui-ci leva la tête vers la femme qui venait de l'appeler, il se retrouva face à une jolie blonde qui lui souriait nerveusement. Elle était indéniablement mignonne, ce qui permit à sa sœur de remonter dans son estime, et il estima devoir lui accorder au moins une chance. Après tout elle n'était pour rien dans ses hésitations et si elle était là ce soir c'est qu'elle n'était guère plus chanceuse que lui dans sa vie personnelle. Ce fut donc avec une confiance en lui toute retrouvée qu'il la suivi jusqu'à leur table.

John mâchait mécaniquement, sans plus guère d'appétit. Ok, il avait déjà connu pire en terme de rendez-vous galant, mais tout de même…Cela devenait vraiment lassant. Sa compagne, Emma, s'était présentée comme une fan de cinéma. Il avait pensé que cela permettrait une conversation fluide pour au moins un moment, mais en fait de cinéma la jeune femme était plutôt amateur de ragots concernant les peoples. Qui couche prétendument avec qui, qui est enceinte, qui a rompu… John ne connaissait pas la moitié des personnes évoquées et se fichait globalement de toutes ces rumeurs, qu'elles soient avérées ou pas d'ailleurs. Etait-il devenu plus exigeant avec le temps ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression mais c'était évident qu'après ses multiples déconvenues il avait désormais certains critères, une façon de ne plus perdre de temps inutilement.

Quelques mois plus tôt, histoire de ne pas supporter tout cela pour rien, il aurait au moins ramené la jeune femme chez lui pour la nuit, mais désormais même la perspective de faire l'amour ne lui disait rien. Il en avait assez des femmes qui ne lui correspondaient pas, même pour quelque chose d'aussi élémentaire que le sexe. Il avait définitivement passé l'âge pour cela et s'accrochait désormais à un rêve qui semblait ne jamais vouloir se réaliser. Pourtant il était un gentleman, aussi allait-il faire bonne figure jusqu'à la fin du dîner.

Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite ce blabla incessant qui ne l'intéressait définitivement pas, il laissa son regard dériver dans la salle. Et tout à coup il les vit. Greg et sa compagne. John s'arrêta sur celle-ci un instant, la détaillant avec curiosité. Elle avait à peu près son âge, blonde, menue, l'air avenant. A n'en pas douter c'était le genre de femme qui devait plaire à son ami. Et de fait John pouvait voir qu'il y avait une certaine complicité entre ces deux êtres qui venaient pourtant tout juste de se rencontrer. Le médecin se sentit jaloux à ce constat. Ironiquement ce n'était même pas parce que son propre rendez-vous était un échec. Mais à voir le policier, un sourire sur les lèvres, parler avec passion et sa compagne boire ses paroles, le blond réalisa qu'il risquait bien de perdre son ami. Si cela se passait aussi bien qu'il le soupçonnait, alors il y aurait un autre rendez-vous, puis un autre encore, une certaine routine se mettrait alors en place puis ils s'installeraient ensemble et John, incapable pour sa part de trouver chaussure à son pied, resterait sur la touche.

Il souhaitait évidemment le meilleur à son ami, Greg le méritait, mais avoir dans sa vie un autre célibataire aussi malchanceux que lui était réconfortant. Et puis outre sa vie amoureuse désastreuse, leurs sorties à deux lui permettaient également de gérer le quotidien avec Sherlock. Nul ne pouvait mieux le comprendre dans ce domaine que la deuxième personne à subir les sarcasmes du petit génie. Perdre cela pour une femme… égoïstement il ne se sentait pas capable de le supporter.

Il se refusait cependant à s'interroger davantage sur la jalousie qu'il éprouvait ainsi que le lien toujours plus intense qui l'unissait à son ami. Sherlock avait fait un ou deux sous-entendus les concernant, mais l'ancien soldat s'était refusé à les relever, pour le bien de sa santé mentale. Cette soirée cependant n'allait pas l'aider y voir plus clair.

A cet instant Greg se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un signe de tête auquel il répondit rapidement. Il aimait le regard de son ami, ce regard qu'il n'adressait généralement qu'à lui seul. C'était un regard qui confirmait combien leur lien était spécial. Mais qui n'avait pas sa place à cet instant, pas alors que chacun d'eux dînait avec une autre. Gêné, le médecin détourna les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur sa compagne.

Greg avait vraiment eu la naïveté de croire que tout se passerait bien. Elizabeth était belle et enjouée, et surtout savait l'écouter. Il avait cru qu'il passerait une bonne soirée. Mais cela n'avait pas duré plus d'un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il en était vraiment. Effectivement la jeune femme aimait l'écouter, l'incitait même à parler avec des questions pressantes, mais sur un seul sujet en fait et pas des plus sains. Ses enquêtes, et si possible les plus trashs, voilà tout ce qui semblait intéresser sa compagne. Il avait rencontré plus d'une fois des personnes intéressées par ce genre de détails sordides et préférait généralement mettre un terme à ces échanges au plus vite.

Après un regard échangé avec John, qui l'avait remué bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il avait tout fait pour parler d'autre chose que son boulot. Mais chaque fois qu'il posait quelques questions à Elizabeth dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus sur elle, immédiatement elle éludait pour revenir à lui. Las il ignora lui aussi ses questions, ainsi cela vira au dialogue de sourd. Et pendant tout ce temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans un tel guêpier. Même une soirée en compagnie de Sherlock aurait été mieux que ça.

Voilà ce que c'était que de vouloir renouer avec une vie normale, ce n'était définitivement pas pour lui, il en avait la confirmation à cet instant. Il aurait été plus avisé qu'il passe la soirée au bureau, ou à la limite à sortir avec John, si celui-ci n'avait été lui-même à ce point occupé. Parce que c'était ce qu'il était finalement. Un policier, et pas un mauvais malgré ce que Sherlock pouvait en dire, et un ami fiable, toujours là pour les siens. Rien de plus et en aucun cas un époux potentiel avec tout ce qui allait avec. Il n'avait pas su garder son ex, était incapable d'avoir John… même une potentielle relation d'une nuit le terrorisait depuis qu'il s'était compris attiré par les hommes et n'aurait pu tenter l'expérience une seconde fois.

Seul satisfaction, en jetant quelques coups d'œil dans sa direction il put constater que John ne semblait guère passer un meilleur moment que lui. Mais c'était une modeste consolation. Si l'on considérait quel homme bien était le médecin il y avait fort à parier que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'il trouve chaussure à son pied avec une autre. Dès lors ce serait définitivement la fin de tout.

Bien décidé à oublier sa déception, John, qui s'était arrêté dans un pub quelconque en quittant le restaurant, en était à son second scotch. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup après le bourbon en début de soirée et le vin durant le repas. La tête lui tournait agréablement et pour un peu il aurait pu estimer passer une bonne soirée. A la vérité c'était d'ailleurs loin d'être la pire. En bon gentleman il avait terminé le dîner, payé le repas et mis sa compagne dans un taxi sans lui faire aucune promesse quant à la suite pour lui éviter de faux espoirs. Ensuite il avait pris la direction de Baker Street, ravi de pouvoir rentrer à pieds. Pourtant très vite il s'était dégonflé, incapable d'affronter son colocataire sans un petit coup de pouce. Qu'il espérait présentement trouver dans l'alcool.

Se sentant plus minable que jamais, il en était à s'apitoyer sur lui-même, coudes résolument plantés sur le comptoir en bois, lorsque raisonna le son clair d'un rire reconnaissable entre tous. Abasourdi il tourna brusquement la tête pour tomber sur un regard noisette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Je vois que ça ne s'est pas passé mieux que pour moi », dit Greg en s'asseyant sur le tabouret à côté du sien.

Le médecin se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules tant il se sentait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot au regard de la vague de soulagement qui venait de l'envahir. Retrouver son ami ici alors que celui-ci aurait pu choisir de prolonger sa soirée avec sa compagne, John n'aurait osé en rêver. Ainsi il n'était pas le seul à demeurer sans attache. Et mieux que tout, il ne perdrait pas le policier pour une obscure conquête.

Lestrade commanda un scotch à son tour puis but un moment en silence tandis que le blond ne le quittait pas du regard.

« Tu m'as suivi ? » s'enquit celui-ci, qui trouvait la coïncidence vraiment grosse.

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

« En fait c'est dès qu'on s'est rencontrés là-bas que j'aurais dû te suivre, ça m'aurait évité pas mal de misères. Non, j'ai un peu traîné dans les rues après m'être débarrassé de la tordue que ma sœur tenait tant à ce que je rencontre. Et j'ai fini par atterrir ici.

- Le même restaurant, le même pub, et sans jamais se concerter, ça tient de la magie.

- Je suis justement en train de me faire la même réflexion. »

Greg s'était toujours senti plus proche de John que de n'importe qui, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point jusqu'à ce soir. S'il avait cru à ce genre de choses il aurait vu là une sorte de signe, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment ce que cela pouvait signifier.

« Si tu me parlais de ta… tordue, reprit le cadet d'une voix douce avant de terminer son verre et d'en commander un nouveau.

- A condition que tu me dises ensuite ce que tu fais ici toi aussi. »

Ils échangèrent ainsi sur leurs expériences désastreuses, riant de bon cœur de concert, préférant définitivement s'en amuser plutôt que se morfondre. Les verres s'enchaînèrent en parallèle, faisant peu à peu baisser les inhibitions, jusqu'à ce que Greg en vienne à se confier sur son unique expérience homosexuelle, avouant qu'elle lui avait procuré un plaisir comme jamais il n'en avait connu jusque-là. Il fut rassuré de voir que son ami ne le jugeait pas, mais semblait au contraire particulièrement intéressé par cette anecdote, dont il ne donna pourtant pas tous les détails. John avoua alors ne s'être jamais prêté à ce genre d'activité, même si une certaine envie existait bien. Le policier parvint tout juste à se retenir de lui proposer de l'initier. Mieux vaudrait y mettre les formes pour éviter d'effaroucher cet homme qui commençait tout juste à accepter l'existence de certaines pulsions.

Quand ils quittèrent l'établissement ils étaient d'humeur joyeuse. Sur le trottoir pourtant un silence désagréable fit place à la bonne humeur précédente, les clouant sur place, la sensation de malaise allant crescendo. Et maintenant que faire ? Ils avaient bu, beaucoup, s'étaient confiés, trop. Tout cela avait semblé une bonne idée sur l'instant mais maintenant qu'ils revenaient à la réalité c'était moins sûr. John n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir que son meilleur ami sortait peu à peu du placard, d'autant qu'il avait laissé entendre trouver cela génial. C'était le cas, mais il ne voulait pas l'assumer pour autant. Les hommes, aussi amicalement proches soient-ils, n'étaient pas censés se confier à ce point. Les amis boivent des coups ensemble, regarde des matchs à deux et commentent leurs exploits avec leur dernière petite-amie en date, rien de plus. Les sentiments devaient être verrouillés, question de crédibilité. De virilité peut-être aussi, mais John ne s'était jamais senti particulièrement viril.

Tournant la tête il vit que le policier s'était lancé dans la contemplation du ciel d'encre, où la lune brillait fort cette nuit. Probablement une façon de se donner une contenance, parce qu'il ne valait guère mieux que lui. Le blond en profita pour l'observer discrètement, ce qu'il ne se serait jamais permis en temps normal.

Greg s'était débarrassé de la fleur portée plus tôt, avait savamment dénoué sa cravate et ouvert le premier bouton de sa chemise, lui conférant une attitude décontractée qui lui allait si bien. Et John le trouvait séduisant, enfin aussi séduisant qu'il pouvait se permettre de trouver un homme sans avoir à se remettre en question. Sherlock aussi était beau de son point de vue, mais c'était un autre débat. Ce qui était surtout agréable en compagnie de son ami ici présent c'était surtout qu'il se sentait bien à ses côtés. Pas besoin de faire de chichi pour se présenter sous son meilleur jour, il pouvait se contenter d'être lui-même et Greg l'appréciait ainsi. Il aimait cette sensation d'autant qu'il avait la certitude qu'elle était réciproque.

Cette soirée à se confier de façon un peu trop intime aurait-elle raison de cette relation ? Il espérait que non, le policier comptait bien trop pour lui. Plus qu'il n'aurait dû, souffla une petite voix dans sa tête, qu'il s'empressa de mettre sur le compte de l'alcool. Comment un ami pouvait-il compter trop ? C'était absurde. Pourtant John devait admettre que ce n'était pas complètement faux. Ces derniers temps il avait eu concernant son camarade des pensées qu'il s'était refusé à analyser mais qui à présent revenaient le perturber. Non définitivement ce n'était pas normal de fixer Greg et de s'attarder sur le dessin de ses lèvres, sur son port de tête volontaire, sur la couleur particulièrement sexy de ses cheveux…

Le frisson qui secoua alors le médecin n'était pas davantage normal et il s'empressa de le mettre lui sur le compte de la fraîcheur environnante, même si l'air était particulièrement agréable. Il en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'il perdit tout simplement le fil. Lestrade se tourna vers lui en souriant et il baissa le rideau. Il serait bien assez temps de se dire plus tard que c'était la faute de l'alcool mais pour l'instant analyser quoi que ce soit, chercher à comprendre ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, était définitivement déplacé. Il avait envie d'agir, il en avait besoin alors il le sans plus se poser la moindre question. De toute façon si cela n'avait pas été naturel d'embrasser son pote, ça n'aurait pas pu être aussi bon, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que là c'était tout bonnement le pied. Et avoir une pensée cohérente n'était définitivement pas sa priorité, il voulait juste en profiter sans culpabiliser. Pour se faire la langue qui rivalisait de fermeté avec la sienne aida grandement.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle John se fit la réflexion qu'ils n'étaient de toute façon pas très amis, ça aurait donc été dommage de rater cela.

« Eh bien voilà qui était… intéressant, nota Greg d'une voix douce.

- Tu veux qu'on recommence ?

- Oh oui ! Allons chez moi dès qu'on aura dégotté un taxi. »

Watson regarda la rue vide d'un œil sceptique.

« On est juste à côté de Baker Street », plaida-t-il.

La tension était à son comble et le blond ne voulait pas perdre du temps à attendre un hypothétique taxi. Néanmoins il crut bon de régler un détail.

« Sherlock sera là, mais on peut être discret. De toute façon il sera au courant de tout dès demain, qu'on soit chez toi ou chez moi. »

Sentant que son compagnon allait objecter, John ne lui en laissa pas le temps, plaquant d'autorité ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était définitivement plus le moment de se poser des questions. Parce que s'interroger revenait à reprendre pieds et si John revenait sur terre il ferait marche arrière. Greg aussi, il en était certain. Alors autant rester dans cette bulle où leurs actes n'avaient pas d'importance.

Arrivés dans le petit appartement de Baker Street, les deux hommes étaient passés le plus discrètement possible devant le salon où Sherlock jouait au violon, ne doutant pourtant pas un instant de ne pouvoir faire illusion bien longtemps. A l'étage la porte de la chambre du médecin était à peine refermée qu'ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, rivalisant de caresses et de baisers. Greg était en terrain inconnu et ce qui aurait dû être déstabilisant n'était que grisant. Les mains qui défaisaient sa chemise, titillait sa peau étaient rudes, impatientes. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps le policier se sentait beau, désirable, il voulait que cette impression ne cesse jamais.

Quelques paroles d'encouragement murmurées à son intention et Greg n'eut plus le moindre doute quant à ce qu'il devait faire, laissant sa langue savourer la peau moite. Plus de questions à ce stade, il voulait juste agir, se fichant bien des conséquences. Sous son passage la peau du cadet frissonnait tandis que lui-même gémissait, envoyant des décharges de plaisir droit dans l'entrejambe du policier. Quelques semaines plus tôt faire l'amour avec un homme lui avait paru naturel, à cet instant avoir John dans ses bras semblait plus qu'une évidence. Il était enfin lui-même.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit dans une bel ensemble et débuta une danse jouée bien souvent. Les vêtements furent vite retirés, les corps lentement explorés à mesure qu'ils se dévoilaient, les doigts se faisaient plus entreprenants, les bouches plus voraces. Les deux corps moites se domptaient peu à peu, s'accordant à merveille, comme une évidence. Tandis que la petite pièce raisonnait de gémissements et de respirations devenues haletantes, les mains trouvèrent naturellement les deux membres érigés, les caresses s'intensifiaient, faisaient monter le désir. Ils avaient tout leur temps pourtant ils n'auraient pu être plus empressés, voulant tout, tout de suite. L'orgasme les cueillit dans un parfait ensemble, faisant trembler les corps pas tout à fait repus encore et battre les cœurs plus fort encore.

Les deux amants se blottirent ensuite l'un contre l'autre en méditant autant sur ce qui venait de se passer que sur tout ce que cela impliquait pour la suite. L'un et l'autre pourtant était serein. Lestrade glissa la main sous le menton du blond et attira son visage à lui, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était probablement prématuré d'apparaître aussi sûr si tôt ainsi ne le formula-t-il pas à voix haute, mais au fond de lui il avait la conviction qu'il ne laisserait plus John s'éloigner. A la façon dont celui-ci le serrait dans ses bras il avait également la conviction que c'était réciproque. Comme cela aurait toujours dû être. Il avait tenté de se conformer à une certaine norme, de rentrer dans un moule, ainsi il avait perdu près de cinquante ans. On ne l'y reprendrait plus, à présent il saurait assumer. Et il aimerait cette vie. Comme un fou.

**THE END.**


End file.
